Dog-tags
by Zuci
Summary: 1+2, 1x2, They are sent on a mission that goes wrong, but they have strength and they will still love..


I do not own them, but damn, it would so much fun if I did!!   
  


**Dog tags**   
  
  
  


Stupid, stupid job. (Digging through rubble, hands bloodied) 

I should have known that if it was a *mission* then it would be dangerous.(Falls to Knees, still searching for the doorway.) 

****flashback**** 

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed when Heero's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Heero placed a kiss on his temple and sat down next to him. Duo smiled at him and went back to his pile of paper work. Heero watched him, never moving his gaze to anything but Duo. Duo stopped his work and chuckled. He turned to his watcher and got a wicked smile. 

"Rondevu 2 minutes back closet of the storage room, again?" 

Heero said nothing but smiled. He gaze turned heated when Duo rose from his seat to swinging-ly walk to the door of his corner office. His slender hand reached out to the bolt on the door and deftly turned it, locked. 

"Well, I think I deserve a break. How does 15 minutes sound solider?" Duo said as he walked back to Heero. 

Heero rose to meet him, taking his hand gently and connected with his gaze. 

"Mission accepted." He smiled at Duo. A full opening of his feelings. Holding nothing of his love back from his expression, all his love for the braided baka and his joy of being with him. Duo placed his free hand on Heero's chest and undid the familiar buttons on the preventors uniform one handed. He slipped his hand to the bared skin and found the ever present Dog-tags. He wrapped his hands around them and pulled their lips together. They met in a slow passion, lips opened and knowing mouths. Hands slipped around each other in comfort. In a few moments they parted. 

"Love you, Heero." Duo said in a sigh as he pulled the others shirt off the strong shoulders. 

"Zutto, Duo, Zutto." Heero replied. 

******Same flashback, 15 minutes later******* 

Duo exited from his office right behind Heero. Time to grab some lunch and get back to work. As they were walking down one of the many drab halls to the cafeteria Sally caught up to them. 

"Duo! Heero! Matteyo!" Both of the young men turned to her and stopped. They stepped away from each other slightly as she neared. Sally smiled at them. 

"Hey Sally! What's goin' on babe? I mean commander?" All three smiled. 

"You both need to hurry back. There's been a problem in sector 153-J and were are all going to be needed. Meet in the emergency conference room ASAP." She waved goodbye and walked off in the hall to the right. 

Heero turned to Duo and chuckled. 

"Think you can make it with out eating, koi?" Duo Playfully punched his shoulder and Laughing, ran down another hall to the right in the direction to the Conference room. 

Heero's smile widened into a feral grin and took off after Duo. 

******Same Flashback, conference room***** 

" The colony is in shambles, someone on the inside got through all the internal defenses and completely destroyed the computer system. That's why we need Heero to go. They also have a small army of thugs guarding the compound. There are to many to take out all at once so Duo's going infiltrate and slowly take them out while Heero works on the Main computer. I will be the radio relay to backup." 

" We are the best at what we do, after all, don't worry, there's nothing to bad about this, so why are you so worried?" Duo queried. 

"Well, the guards are genetically enhanced, there are numerous traps set throughout the place, and we wont be able to get more than twenty men in for back up until the computer is back up. Also, you two are the only ones who can get by the genetic scans, which means we cant even go in behind you, we have to wait until you get back out." 

Heero glanced out the window solemnly. 

"Mission accepted, sally, we can do it. Just make sure that once the computer is up you can get us out." Heero met Duo's eyes. Duo grinned back at him. 

"That's right. Mission accepted." 

********end flashback*** 

I cant believe I said that. I should have known something was going to go wrong. Stupid Duo, Stupid.( Finds the opening and jumps in, not even wincing from his injured knees.) 

****Resume flash back, on colony, before infiltration**** 

//Come in 01, 02.// 

" 02 and 01 here, 'five. Compound in sight. Eta, 1 minute." 

//*sigh* Be carful.// 

"Always 'five! Wouldn't want it all to end because of some stupid thing like this, ne, 01?" 

" Baka, give me the com." 

"Whatever you say 01, Sir!" 

"*sigh* eta 20 seconds 'five, 02 taking out first line, com silence in 5 seconds." 

//*Chuckle* Good luck 01, hope you keep your sanity." 

"I resent that 'five!" 

//Sorry 02. Com silence starting now.// 

"Well, that was slick!" Duo Flattened himself against the wall and slide towards the first guard. He slid behind the man at the same time hitting a few vital points on his neck and catching him before he hit the ground. He glanced around the area and motioned for Heero to run across to the next hall. Duo winked at him and sauntered down the hall right in front of the next guard. The man started towards him and Heero took him out with a fit to the back of the neck, Duo caught him and pushed him against the hall. He smiled wickedly at Heero and they continued to the computer.   
  


They reached the room with little trouble. They had taken down over 25 guards and had to go through 3 different scans. They were now in front of the room, Duo tried the handle, locked, Duo unlocked it with a pick with no trouble. Silently he entered the room and glanced around. Besides the hum of the crashed machines, there were no other noises. Heero entered and went to the desks, he started to work. Duo searched the room carefully, then he touched Heero's shoulders and went out to the hallway. He locked the door on his way out then walked down the hall. He took out the remainder of the guards shortly. He was on his way back to Heero, staying in the shadows and the door ways. No need to be careless. 

He felt a small vibration and his eyes widened. He broke into a run and glanced back. He was right. There had been an explosion and it was consuming the hallway in its wake. He ran faster. He saw a huge window in front of him. He was only on the second floor so he did not hesitate to break through. He landed hard and rolled to his feet. He turned back to the building, braid whipping around and seemingly floating in mid air in the brightening sky. At that moment the whole place erupted in fire as the explosion took control. Duo was forced back by the blast, feet digging into the ground. His eyes closed in the effort to stay there. When he opened them the building was leveled. Only a big pile of ruble and maybe the first floor survived. 

****Present**** 

*Not only was I stupid, I was blind!* Thought Duo as he was Running through a half destroyed hallway, jumping over the charred bodies. 

He reached the place where Heero had been last, he was gone. Duo fell to his knees in pain. He didn't know where Heero was. He didn't have a com to check in ether. But he got back up, he knew that he shouldn't doubt Heero's ability to survive. There was no blood, no body, so he at least made it out of this room. Duo forced himself to go back to the surface. He pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the hole he made. He griped his cross through his black shirt and hung his head in a wordless prayer. His hands brushed his dog-tags and he smiled at the memory of the incident in the office. His grin only grew when he saw the preventor backup coming towards him. He could not tell if it was his jokers mask or real happiness. Sally ran to him and helped him up. She forced him to lay down and suffer her inspection. 

He hadn't gotten one word out during the whole time. She grasped his face between her hands and looked into his eyes. She smiled and stood up. Duo was baffled by this but smiled back, he was no longer worried about Heero. He trusted Heero with his life, and Heero was his life, so he was Safe. 

He gingerly rose and walked out with Sally to help find survivors. As he walked toward the pile of ruble, he saw Heero being fussed over by a nurse. His heart leaped up into his throat when their eyes met and he almost laugh when he saw the amount of relief they held. Heero had been Worried about him all this time when he was worried about Heero. For some reason this struck him as funny. He glanced at sally and ran over to Heero. He fell to his injured knees and into Heero's waiting arms hard. They both pulled back in pain, Duo reached down into Heero's shirt and pulled out the offending item. His dag-tags were bent and twisted into a point. He threw then around on the chain to behind Heero and pulled him into the ensuing kiss himself.   
  


Owari   
  


Zuci: Review, please! Im begging!! 

Wufei: Begging is for the weak onna. 

Duo: Have you ever noticed that she is not human? 

Trowa: .... .... .. ... 

Wufei: Excuse me, Zuci, I meant no disrespect. 

Duo: Way to tell him Trowa! 

Heero: Hn, that's a new one. 

Zuci: I can't imagine what Trowa said to get that reaction. Someone want to fill me in? 

Duo: I thought the only woman you called by name was Sally? 

Wufei: *sigh* *Bows slightly to Zuci, Trowa, Heero, and walks off* 

Duo: Well..fine..*looks around* Im bored Heero. 

Heero: Hn. Review 


End file.
